Winter's Heart/Chapter 6
Summary Perrin locates Dannil in the camp and decides that everybody, including the Mayeners and Ghealdanin, would head toward where the ambush had taken place in an attempt to catch up with the renegade Aiel, and when he had a better idea of where he was going Grady or Neald would take them there through a gateway. He learns from Gill that Tallanvor had gone off alone in search of the Aiel and that he had lied about getting permission from Perrin. He also learns from Gill that Lini is angry with him because of rumours that he had slept in Berelain's tent. Selande approaches him to request she and her people have their horses back. He refuses and instead confronts her with the spying she had been doing for Faile. He uses the opportunity to get her to agree that she would do as he says until they get Faile back. The camp was starting to empty but things came to halt at the sight of Aiel coming toward them. Perrin could make out that the Aiel who approached were all maidens and and that they came with Alliandre's gelding. He rode out to meet them. Sulin gave him a bundle of his wife's clothes and informed him that Faile, along with Alliandre, Maighdin, Lacile, Arrela, Chiad and Bain were made gai'shain ''and were likely still alive. She also informed him that they were moving south. Sulin shows him arrows which had been collected from the site of the ambush. The number of arrows gives them some idea of the number of Shaido that were involved in the ambush along with some from other clans. She also shows him a child's doll and suggests it may be a whole sept (at least one thousand spears) that have his wife captive. She reported seeing flying creatures and tracks from bear-like animals. He reported this back to his men and ordered them to travel forty miles due south. He ordered Neald to travel ahead, find Elyas and the other trackers to tell them the plan. Masema found Perrin just at the right time. Perrin told him to head east with his men. He briefly explains he's going south for Faile who had been captured by Aiel. Masema decided he would also head south believing that killing Aiel would be "...doing the Light's work" even though it would mean using the One Power to travel. Characters * Perrin * Dannil Lewin * Lem al'Dai * Kenly Maerin * Stepper * Basel Gill * Lini * Selande * Medore Damara * Carlon * Seonid * Masuri * Grady * Neald * Furen * Sulin * Teryl * Rovair * Elienda * Masema Referenced * Berelain * Arganda * Faile * Tallanvor * Maighdin * Rosene * Nana * Breane * Rand * Redwing * Astoril Damara * Alliandre * Lacile * Arrela * Bain * Chiad * Jondyn * Elyas * Barran * Balwer * Haral Luhhan Places * Amadicia Referenced * Waterwood * Caemlyn * Far Madding * Two Rivers * Altara * Cairhien * Abila * Kinslayer's Dagger * Mountains of Mist